


Far from home

by MyKindaFreak



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKindaFreak/pseuds/MyKindaFreak
Summary: A stranger from the repaired half of the world, investigates America in attempts to repair what once was there. Boston is nothing like the old world textbooks... How was she going to do this?=------------------------------------------=So I've had this story in my drafts for a while now and I thought I should start posting it here to see what you guys think.





	1. Damage Report

Chapter 1 - Damage Report  
=----------------------------------------=  
It was almost time to jump. The woman peered out at the wreckage of what used to be Boston. Oh how far America had fell after the war, but it wouldn't be this bad had the rest of the world stepped in once repairing themselves. The image out the window was very different from the books she’d read back home. Home...so far away now. 

“Crr… it's now or never. You need to jump… this is the safest place.” The voice over the radio crackles.  
“Well...this is it I suppose.” She murmured and slid the jet door open and looked down below. This looked like Salem, empty despite the buildings. Faint gunshots could be heard from below and before second guessing her desire to be there, hurtled herself off of the jet.

Plummeting at 10,000 feet is a lot more peaceful than it sounds. Especially when you know that what’s waiting below is anything but a warm welcome. With a swift tug at the cord, her parachute unfolded and the first thing to hit her like a drunken bar fight was the scent. A sour scent which attacked the senses, lingering in the air, even when falling at high speeds. The precise reason for the gas mask dangling without care from the pack on her back. 

Guiding herself to a rooftop and unclipping the parachute, she let it fall from her shoulders and left it there. The gun attached to her belt, now residing in her hands, she span on her heels looking out beyond the horizon. A grimace took firm grasp of her face over the state of array before her. What on earth had she got herself into?

At this point, noticing the large crab like creatures below and she maps her escape out before putting it into action, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. When in the clear, pausing to breathe and record her report. Pulling the camcorder clipped on the side of the rucksack she began to do her initial job.

“This is Wild Fire, recording Boston damage report one. This is day one of my mission here in Boston. I’ve landed in Salem and already things are chaotic. It seems the creatures here have mutated beyond expectation.” Struggling to focus the camera on a mirelurk that's minding it's own business, the mumbled quietly so as to not disturb the creature. “As you can see, if a crab has mutated this far then I’m going to need all the help I can get.” Panning the camera to the ruined buildings and then back to herself, her piercing eyes gaze into the lens with such determination, she felt sure that the person who would have to watch this film could feel what she did. “ WF signing off.” With a click, it stops and she continues on her way. This was going to be a long year…


	2. Be a good neighbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to drag my main dude into this...  
> =---------------=  
> Tumblr: Jemmaandfriends  
> Instagram: littlestcub

“So, whattcha got for me today?” Deacon asks in a cheerful tone, a smile plastered on his face, but it doesn't reach his eyes. It never does. 

Drummer boy sighs with a defeated smile. “Well dead drops 2, 34 and 37 have been renewed and a fresh face has been spotted in Salem… too obvious to be from the institute but too capable to be a vault dweller. Dez wants you to scout her out and see if she’s trouble or not.” From behind his sunglasses, he watches as Drummer Boy leans against the wall and lights a cigarette and with a simple nod then the spy heads off.  
Too capable to be a vault dweller, too obvious to be from the institute… hm. Deacon’s mind is rattled with questions and frustration, knowing they likely wouldnt be answered anytime soon. Salem...closest major settlement: GoodNeighbour. Looked like drifter Deacon would have to settle down for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short but would you prefer short chapters, more often or long chapters, maybe every two weeks....let me know.


	3. Safe?

The people were so...violent. It seems in the midst of survival, people had left behind their humanity and morals. A final bullet left him still on the floor at last and searching the bodies of the gang she took all that could be useful. Ammunition… food… and bottlecaps? Why did they all have bottlecaps? It took her a few minutes to connect the dots and she quickly stuffed them into a pocket in her bag. Why use bottlecaps when paper money was still around? She had no idea but she swore blind that psychologists would have had a field day here. 

With eyes trailing up to the darkening sky and a certain panic set in. She needed shelter and fast. A quick scan of her surroundings deciphered that she was somewhere around the red light district. Wandering on a little further, a soft glowing in the distance and a familiar buzz of a neon sign helped the relief rush through her. “GoodNeighbour” she read aloud and half smiled. It seemed her prayers had been answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ================================  
> So, I know all the chapters are short so far but I promise, after every idea is weaved together the chapters will be longer.  
> ================================  
> Instagram: littlestcub   
> Tumblr: Jemmaandfriends


	4. Fresh meat

Hancock looked at Fahrenheit’s less than impressed face and flashed her the usual look of ‘You know I’m right’. It's then he heard it. Finn harassing yet another innocent soul, looking to come in out of the cold. Instinctively he span on the ball of his foot, ready to give him a piece of his…’mind’ before stopping in his tracks. 

Pristine. No dirt or grime… no scars...clean clothes. Who the fuck was this, cause they sure as hell weren't a wastelander. Observing her reject his offer for insurance with a quick-handed comeback, “Unless it's ‘keep-dumb-assholes-away-from-me’ insurance, I'm not interested”, when the promise of violence ensues, Hancock stepped in. He’d just about had enough of Finn’s shit and was about to make a whole show of his punishment for the neighbourhood. Nothing like a little capital punishment in the morning. She simply passed him, paying no mind to the scene before her. 

Leaving Finn dead on the floor, his curiosity pushed him to catch up, placing a light hand on her shoulder.  
“I’m sorry but I do not have time to talk…things to do, places to see.” Her accent left him dumbfounded. He’d never heard that accent before. As she walked straight to the hotel, he watched quietly from where she left him. Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =================================  
> I think they're the only companions I'll include but it may change when I actually get round the direction I'm taking this, cause it could be one of three ways.  
> ==================================  
> Instagram: littlestcub   
> Tumblr: Jemmaandfriends


	5. Risk Assessment

The main street stank of piss and desperation, or was that the smell from what looked to be a bar? She knew she needed a place to say and so set about asking the nearest person. A simple tap on the shoulder and the grey haired woman turned to face her. Wild scanned over her features immediately. 

The woman looked as though her skin had melted or rotted away and her nose was no more. Yet despite the small fright her appearance gave Wild, she still seemed human. By this point the ghoul’s patience had grown thin as she cleared her throat, prompting Wild to talk. 

Deacon had never seen her before, but recognised her instantly. The fresh face. She stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the worn faces and dim colours of GoodNeighbour, her curiosity clear in her eyes. With his back against the cool brick of the hotel rexford, his weary eyes locked onto her behind his sunglasses. He could tell she was on a mission through the determination of her walk towards him. Peeking at her from the top of his shades, their eyes briefly meet and deacon saw something sparkle. Was it something heroic or malicious? That was his job in a way…risk assessment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ========================  
> Instagram: littlestcub   
> Tumblr: Jemmaandfriends   
> ========================

**Author's Note:**

> =---------------------------=  
> More chapters coming soon.  
> =---------------------------=  
> Any questions, message me here:-  
> Tumblr: jemmaandfriends  
> Instagram: littlestcub


End file.
